Las Preguntas de Pan
by pipe92
Summary: Pan de 6 años pregunta a sus padre y a sus amigos como comenzó la relación de sus Padre hasta el matrimonio escuchando cada versión que le relatan y siempre finalizando con la misma Pregunta ¿ Como nacen los Bebes ? Cada capitulo sera una versión distinta como la de Gohan , Videl , Goku y milk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Versión de Gohan**

Era un día lluvioso en la casa de Gohan el se encontraba con su pequeña hija Pan de 6 años de edad , ya que su madre Videl se encontraba en Ciudad Satan en la casa de su amiga iresa , la tierra se encontraba nuevamente en un gran periodo de paz sin ningún enemigo que amenazara con conquistar el universo , la tierra o el exterminio Saiyajin , o al menos eso era lo que Gohan pensaba mientras devoraba los platillos que fueron su cena

- Papa como se conocieron tu y mama - pregunta Pan a su Padre el cual de la impresión de la pregunta de su joven hija escupe parte de su comida

- Que , Pan porque quieres saber eso - responde el pelinegro después de calmarse y volver su compostura

- Curiosidad - dice sonriente la pequeña nieta de Goku , era claro para Gohan que pronto tendría ese tipo de conversaciones con su hija pero nunca pensó que seria tan pronto

- Bueno es un historia complicada , curiosa , cursi - responde Gohan recordando su tiempo de juventud - todo comenzó días previos a que entrara a la preparatoria estrella naranja de ciudad Satan , yo ayudaba a la policía aveces y ellos me llamaba Guerrero dorado

- Guerrero Dorado - susurra confundida Pan - y eso que tiene que ver con mama y ¿ que es un Guerrero dorado ?

- A eso voy Pan solo te hago la introducción - responde el pelinegro dando un pausa para recordar - Bueno el guerrero dorado era yo trasformado en Super saiyajin , el primer día de clase tu madre me reconoció

- tu que hiciste - pregunta curiosa la pequeña Pan

- Bueno lo negué pero ella empezó a sospechar cosas , me seguía a todas partes - responde Gohan dando una pausa para seguir comiendo un poco mas - entonces se me ocurrió disfrazarme para ocultar mi identidad y llamarme el Gran Saiyaman

- Si el tío Goten me comento eso dijo que te disfrazabas como payaso haciendo poses ridículas y vergonzosas - dice Pan con una sonrisa recordando los comentarios de su tío aunque a su padre se viera ligeramente molesto

- No era poses ridículas era geniales al igual que el disfraz , Pero ese no es el punto tu madre aun a pesar del traje me reconoció pero no tenia como comprobar que era yo

- y como te descubrió - pregunta integrada mientras ella también empieza a comer

- Es un historia complicada pero te diré que tuvo las pruebas para culparme - dice el hijo de Goku sonriendo y luego rie un poco - mas bien es graciosa por al dia siguiente me agradeció por que la había ayudado y yo le dije que de nada , me había atrapado y me obligo que entrara al torneo de artes marciales sino diria que yo era el Gran Saiyaman

- Pero Papa como tan ingenuo para caer en una cosa así , por eso mama siempre se enoja contigo porque no sabes mentir

- Pero que iba a ser yo si había vivido toda mi vida en las montañas en un lugar pacifico , no sabia mentir y era ingenuo - se defiende el peligro algo avergonzado - ademas cuando intento mentirle a tu madre me descubre a los pocos segundos se enoja mas y me golpea con cualquier cosa que encuentra

- je je si tienes razón mama es bastante violenta a veces - responde Pan terminado su tercer plato busco el siguiente

- En realidad con los años se a puesto mas dulce al principio era muy terca y obstinada - dice Gohan recordando los primeros años de noviazgo con la ojiazul - se podría decir que ademas de ser la mujer mas fuerte de este mundo es la obstinada y dura como piedra que existe

- Cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas

- En realidad creo que fue en el entrenamiento para enseñarle a volar o tal vez fue durante su pelea en el torneo - responde pensativo el ex Gran Saiyaman - no me acuerdo pero no se lo digas a tu madre de seguro me hecha de la casa por una semana

- Ja ja pero Papa no tienes que preocuparte dudo que mama lo recuerde - responde la pequeña pelinegra - y cuando empezaron a salir

- Digamos que no era necesario que la invitara a salir , los veíamos en las fiestas de Bulma , en la escuela todos los días igual cuando la ayudaba a combatir el crimen - dice el semisaiyajin mirando a su hija - Pero luego de 2 años de siendo amigos decidí que era tiempo de algo mas allá

- Algo mas allá como que - Pregunta Pan algo confundida mientras piensa " definitivamente Papa no sabe cocinar esta comida estaba muy mala espero que mama vuelva pronto "

- Que quería que fuera mi novia al principio pensó que estaba bromeando pero luego acepto - responde Gohan sacando los platos de la mesa - Ella era bastante celosa con todas las chicas incluso cundo eramos amigos lo hacia aunque lo negara yo sabia que era así

- Enserio mama era celosa no me la imagino

- Ja ja ja Claro que es celosa incluso cuando nos casamos lo era , incluso con una amiga de cuando era joven se llama Lime , debo presentarte con ella no la he visto en 4 años - comenta Gohan y luego piensa " y pensar que ella iba a hacer la madrina de Pan pero Videl no quiso y elegimos a Iresa , realmente necesito a Videl esta comida esta asquerosa debí seguir la receta "

- Cuando le pediste matrimonio a mama

- Fue mismo día que dejamos de combatir el crimen en la ciudad , al principio tu madre se opuso a la idea dejar la ciudad para formar un familia , pero al final la convencí de hacer lo - comenta Gohan recordando ese día - tuvimos dos bodas una en la ciudad para que todos fueran a vernos cosa que quería tu Abuelo Satan y otra en el templo de kamisama idea que decidimos los dos

- Que historia tan interesante pero tengo otra duda como nacen los bebes - Pregunta Pan con toda naturalidad mientras que Gohan se cae de la silla por tal pregunta sin saber como responder le a su hija siendo ten pequeña


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**capitulo 2 : Version de Videl **

Era un día sábado en las montañas Paos después de un semana de lluvia por fin se podía ver los primeros rayos del Sol , Videl se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para ella y su pequeña hija ya que su esposo Gohan se encontraba en un viaje de negocios , Gohan no le había comentado al respecto a la conversación tenida por su pequeña hija días atrás , ni la pequeña Pan tampoco quiso comentarle a su madre ya que le había prometido a su progenitor no hablar al respecto

- He mama como conociste a Papa - Pregunta Pan mostrando cara de curiosidad aunque no fuera así ya que ya sabia la historia pero quería saber la versión de su madre

- Para que quieres saber eso pequeña Pan - dice Videl desde la cocina , sintiendo se algo sorprendida por la pregunta de su pequeña hija

- Curiosidad , tu nunca conversabas con tu mama cuando pequeña

- Si pero no mucho ya que mi madre murió cuando tenia casi tu edad , pero a decir verdad creo que tienes razón siempre es necesario una conversación madre e hija - responde la ojiazul algo triste recordando lo poco que duro su madre

- mama te encuentras bien te ves algo triste - pregunta Pan viendo como de la cara de su madre sale una pequeña lagrima

- No es nada Pan solo fue la cebolla es la cebolla - dice Videl aunque en la mesa donde esta cocinando no había cebolla cosa que Pan ignoraba creyendo lo que su madre le decía - Bueno todo comenzó cuando tu Padre ingreso a la preparatoria estrella naranja , de inmediato me di cuenta algo ocultaba mas aun que desde que el apareció un extraño héroe también apareció el Guerrero dorado

- Guerrero dorado y como era

- Bueno la gente decía que era un chico con poderes sobrenaturales capas de volar y detener balas , pero resultaba ser que era Gohan trasformado en Super Saiyajin - responde la pelinegra recordando la primera vez que escucho sobre el Guerrero dorado y su descripción - luego lo vi y calzaba con la descripción que muchos testigos daban excepto por el cabello que no era rubio sino negro

- Y que hiciste tu mama

- Lo seguía a todas parte cada día sospechaba mas sobre el , ademas que vivía demasiado lejos para poder llegar tan rápido a la escuela - responde la ojiazul recordando los viejos tiempos de su juventud - A los pocos días apareció un supuesto héroe llamado Gran Saiyaman , claramente era Gohan ya que desaparecía constantemente y nunca llegaron a estar en el mismo lugar

- Y que hiciste para desenmascarar lo - Pregunta nuevamente Pan queriendo oír la versión de su madre de los hechos

- Bueno Gohan usando su traje de Gran Saiyaman me ayudo , mas bien hizo gran parte del trabajo salvando la ciudad de unos dinosaurios , pero ellos le provocaron una cortada en la cara , cosa que iba usar para descubrir quien era - dice Videl dando una pausa para respirar - Al día siguiente le agradecí por lo que había hecho el muy inocente había caído y no tuvo mas remedio que acetar entrar al torneo de artes marciales

- Y cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaba

- Esa pregunte me la hecho por muchos años creo que desde que lo vi por primera vez , su cara de inocente me cautivo pero era joven y orgullosa , seguirlo y obligarlo a entrar al torneo fueron las escusas de tenerlo cerca - dice Videl mientras dejada de hacer la cena - y mas aun cuando me entere de su supuesta muerte a manos de Buu , pero yo sabia o me negaba a creer que el estuviera muerto

- Si el abuelo Goku me comento sobre la batalla contra Buu , dijo que cuando todos creía que Papa estaba muerto tu fuiste la única que no lo creyó y lo confirmo cuando regreso al paraíso y el se encontraba vivo en el mundo supremo

- Esas cosas hablas con tu abuelo Goku - Pregunta la ojiazul con curiosidad mirando como su hija jugaba con sus dedos

- Bueno el abuelo Goku me habla sobre sus peleas con el señor Picolo y Vegeta de otras batallas como la de Cell , Freezer y Buu pero nunca le he preguntado sobre ustedes - responde Pan mientras piensa " Si mi mama se entera seguro me castigar no debí preguntar esas cosas al abuelo Goku " - Y que paso después que derrotaron a Buu

- Después de la derrota de Buu , Bulma hizo una fiesta yo no sabia que hacer nunca me había enamorado antes pero las cosas fluyeron , desgraciadamente los primeros meses todos sabían que Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman y todas las chicas de la preparatoria estaban tras del , tu padre todo un caballero salia con ellas una noche y eso me enfurecía estas demasiado celosa

- Enserio mama eras celosa con Papa cuando aun no eran novios - Dice Pan pensando " Papa no me dijo nada que había salido con otras chicas antes que con mama "

- Si quería matar a tu Padre y a esas tontas que lo seguían , aunque Gohan siempre se daba cuanta de mis celos yo lo negaba no quería que supiera lo que sentía ya que no sabia si el sentía lo mismo por mi - comenta Videl dando un suspiro - no quería perder lo pero tampoco quería ser siempre su amiga pero después de 2 largos años tu padre me pidió que fuera su novia al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma pero después reaccione feliz me sentía como una niña

- ja ja mama y porque pensaste que se trataba de una broma

- Bueno después de lo que sucedió con Buu , Gohan me ayudo a proteger la ciudad como el Gran Saiyaman , un día me dijo que quería decirme algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabia como decirlo , yo pensé que quería pedirme que fuera su novia , pero al final resulto ser que quería que fuera el Gran Saiyaman 2 , no podía negarme estaba muy enamorada y tuve que soportar sus poses ridículas , pero no le digas a tu padre el siempre creyó que me gustaba hacer el ridículo tanto como el

- Si papa siempre recuerda sus años de gloria siendo el gran saiyaman y como fue su boda - Pregunta Pan omitiendo el detalle de que no había preguntado de como se lo había pedido su padre , Videl también ignoro aquello ya que estaba demasiado sumisa en sus recuerdos

- Fueron dos bodas en realidad mi padre quería que todo el mundo supiera que su única hija se casaría asi que hubo una boda en la ciudad en donde asistieron mas de 5 mil personas y otra en el templo sagrado que fue mas privada y el mismo kamisama nos caso - dice la ojiazul muy feliz recordando su boda

- y como fue su luna de mil - pregunta inocentemente Pan , mientras su madre habré los ojos de la impresión de la pregunta de su pequeña

- Pan de donde sacaste eso tu eres muy joven para saber ese tipo de cosas - dice Videl roja como tomate de la verguenza

- Pero que tiene de malo si el tio Goten con Trunks siempre hablan ese tipo de cosas cuando me cuidan y ven un revistas con señoras pobres porque salen desnudas y hablan cosas que no entiendo como una palabra sexo - dice Pan haciendo sorprender mas a su madre queriendo matar a Trunks y a Goten

- Pero Pan tu solo tienes 6 años eres muy pequeña para ver y oír ese tipo de cosas , ademas debes hacerse lo saber a tu tío Goten , cuando cumplas 18 sabrás eso antes no

- A Bueno y como nacen los bebes , Papa dice que los trae un ave mágica llamada cigüeña - Pregunta Pan viendo la cara de asombro y decepciona de su madre sin saber como arreglar el problema que había dejado su esposo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : versión de Goku**

Pan se encontraba en el templo sagrado , acompañando a su entrenamiento a Uub como lo había estado haciendo desde que su abuelo Goku se lo había llevado para entrenarlo por su cuenta , quien a pesar de ser la reencarnación del malvado Buu le era muy difícil el nuevo entrenamiento que tenia con Picolo y Goku , Por su parte Pan lo ayudaba dando le ánimos y porras cosa que el pequeño niño de piel morena agradecía la compañía de la pequeña

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy Uub - Dice Goku después de terminar su entrenamiento - Que te parece que si comemos algo

- Eso seria genial llevamos entrenando 27 horas seguidas , ya no tenia fuerzas para nada - Responde un muy agitado y debilitado Uub

- Debo dejar de traerlos aquí se comen la ración de una año en solo un día - murmura muy bajo Picolo algo frustrado por la situacion de la comida pero después de todo el solo necesitaba agua para sobrevivir

Dicho esto Goku , Uub y la pequeña Pan se dispusieron a comer en la parte inferior del templo de kamisama , mientras Dende y mr Popo servían los platillos que el trió devoraba sin piedad , aunque Pan a pesar de tener sangre Saiyajin solo podía consumir un cuarto de lo que Goku comía , Luego que Goku y Uub habían terminado de comer y de consumir casi toda la ración de comida del templo la pequeña Pan se disponía a preguntar al respecto de la relación de sus padres deseaba saber de alguien externo de ellos como fue su historia

- Abuelo Goku , tu sabes como comenzó la relación de mis Padres - Pregunta la pequeña pelinegra viendo como su abuelo devoraba el ultimo plato de comida

- que ugg sig ssegg nog te preocupegg - comenta Goku con mucha comida en la boca cosa que le impedía hablar con normalidad provocando la ira de Picolo

- traga cerdo y luego habla que no se te puede entender nada idiota - Dice enojado en Namek

- Esta bien Picolo disculpa - responde Goku algo apenado tragando se todo de un vez - En realidad yo se poco de eso pero te diré lo que yo se , recuerdas que te conté sobre la batalla de Cell y que yo me sacrifique verdad

- Sip y que estuviste muerto 7 años y regresaste para el torneo

- Bueno pero regrese por un día en eso note los cambios de todos habían sufrido durante los 7 años y leo vi a una extraña niña parada junto a Gohan el me dijo que era su amiga - relata Goku asiendo una pausa para respirar - Y que pareciera que a tu abuela milk le agradaba porque la animaba mucho en su combate contra un tipo malo llamado spopovich

- spopovich , recuerdo que mama me comento sobre el y su derrota en el torneo pero no me dijo que le había pasado

- Lo que paso con el es que después de robarle la energía a Gohan se la envió a Babidi y de esa forma despertar a Buu , Pero Babidi lo traiciono y lo mato se inflo como un globo y exploto en mil pedasitos -comenta Goku hasta que siente un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Picolo - auuuuuuu me duele porque hiciste eso Picolo

- Como se te ocurre contarle ese tipo de cosas a esa niña tan pequeña - dice Picolo molesto viendo la cara de asombro que tenia Pan después de aquel relato

- lo siento tienes razón no debí hacer eso - se disculpa Goku - lo que paso después con respecto a tus padres es diferente a la historia de la batalla contra Buu , la cual ya te conté

- Aaa si si - dice Pan algo nerviosa ya que como últimamente ella había entrado a la escuela no recordaba bien algunas cosas de antes entre ellas el relato de titanica batalla contra Buu - y que hacia Papa después de esa batalla

- Gohan estaba todo el día fuera de casa si no era la escuela era hacer de héroe con tu madre en la ciudad - recuerda Goku años atrás - recuerdo que una vez quería que Picolo se uniera a ellos para salvar la ciudad

- Ni me lo recuerdes esos dos querían que yo usara una traje y casco como los de ellos - comenta el namek con desagrado cuando Gohan intento convencerlo de ser parte de su grupo - Y ese mocoso por poco y me convence de hacerlo - dice Picolo provocando una pequeña risa de parte de Pan y Uub

- Por 2 años Gohan y Videl ayudaron a la ciudad pero tu abuela le dio un empujón a la relación ya que le dijo que si no se apresuraba en pedirle que fuera su novia ya que siendo hija del salvador del mundo y una de las personas mas ricas del mundo en cualquier momento su padre le encontraría un pareja - comenta Goku saliendo de aquella sala en donde estaba para dirigirse a la parte superior del templo sagrado

- Recuerdo el dia en el que Gohan me dijo que le pediría matrimonio a tu madre - comenta Dende saliendo afuera del templo en donde se encontraba Goku , Uub y Pan - Fui el primero en saber ya que quería yo los casara aquí en el templo

- Ese dia fue grandioso hubo dos bodas una en Ciudad Satan donde toda la ciudad estuvo invitada había comida por doquier - recuerda Goku - incluso hice una competencia con Vegeta y Buu quien comía mas pero al final Buu gano

- La otra fue aquí donde Dende los unió ambos querían que el kami de la tierra los casara - dice Picolo recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados - ademas Gohan me pidió que fuera tu padrino porque seria la persona mas indicada paro ello - comenta el namek " cada dia me pregunto si en Verdad soy apto para ello aunque la pequeña esta feliz conmigo "

- Señor Picolo usted es y sera una gran maestro y padrino - afirma la pequeña Pan quien abraza al Namek - Usted Sabe como nacen los bebes

- No se supongo que por huevos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Versión de milk **

Después de una semana donde Pan había estado escuchando diferentes versiones de la historia de como se habían conoció sus padres pero hasta ahora nadie le había dicho como realmente como es que nacen los bebes , su padre le había dicho que llegaba de una ave mágica llamada cigüeña , su padrino Picolo le había dicho que por huevos cosa que desconcertó a la pequeña pelinegra , luego su madre no le había dicho nada y mas aun la castigo sin saber la verdadera razón de porque había sido castigada , ahora su madre estaba por dejarla al cuidado de su tío Goten y Trunks ya que Gohan y ella debían ir a un matrimonio

- Les Advierto a ustedes si vuelven a hablar de temas de adultos frente Pan ustedes conocerán el verdadero infierno - advierte la ojiazul muy molesta con ambos semisaiyajins

- Ya tranquila cuñadita a si vivirás mas - responde Goten algo nervioso por las consecuencias

- Nosotros somos incapaces de perturbar a la pequeña Pan , tal vez hemos cometido algunos errores pero confiá en nosotros Videl - dice Trunks convenciendo un poco a la ojiazul - Por los viejos tiempos

- Confiere en ustedes pero si perturban a Pan nuevamente desearan pelear ante Broly antes de saber que les haré - Advierte nuevamente la Ojiazul naciendo que Trunks y Goten traguen saliva del nerviosismo

Pan observaba desde una distancia prudente y no entendía que quería decir su mama con perturba , nunca se había sentido dañada de parte de su tio y de Trunks por lo general jugaban con ella o la dejaban hacer lo que ella quería , Pan algo aburrida decidió caminar por las montañas Pan en su trayecto se encontró con su abuela milk quien estaba tendiendo algo de ropa

- Hola pequeña Pan - saluda muy cariñosamente su abuela - te ves algo aburrida

- Si es que el tio Goten y Trunks no me toman en cuenta y no se que hacer - responde Pan suspirando frustrada - Abuela milk usted sabe algo de la historia de mis padres

- Claro se algo es que ellos , pero porque me preguntas a mi, deberías preguntarse los a ellos para que lo sepas mejor - Dice milk algo curiosa por las preguntas de su joven nieta

- Bueno si se los he preguntado ellos aunque no me queda muy claro algunas cosas - responde la joven pelinegra - Como fue la reacción que tuvo mi padre cuando mama quedo embarazada y cuando yo nací - pregunta la pequeña Pan

- Eres realmente tan curiosa como tu madre pequeña Pan - Dice milk mientras acaricia la cabeza de su nieta en señal de afecto - Videl se entero que estaba embazada en un acto de celebración de la policía agradeciendo le todos sus años de servicio voluntario , pero cuando estaba a punto de recibir su medalla ella se desmaya - relata milk mientras su nieta escucha atentamente

- Y luego que paso - pregunta Pan muy curiosa una parte de la historia de sus padres que jamas había escuchado

- La llevaron al hospital yo le pedí a un paramedico poder ir con ella no se veía bien al llegar al hospital estaba muy nerviosa no quise llamar a Gohan hasta saber que era lo que pasaba - dice milk dando un pequeña pausa para respirar - luego de 20 minutos llega un doctor el cual me dice que no era nada grave y solo fue que ella estaba embarazada y tenia cerca de un mes yo estaba realmente feliz de tener a mi primer nieto y de comentarse lo a todos pero tu madre no quería

- Pero porque mama no quiso decirse lo a Papa

- Ella es muy orgullosa desde que se caso con Gohan no quiso recibir dinero de su Padre , a si que tenia miedo de que Gohan no tuviera la misma opinión de ella con respecto al embarazo , se lo oculto dos semanas hasta qure un dia muy especial se lo dijo -comenta la ojinegra

- Un dia muy especial he su cumpleaños

- No Pan fue su cumpleaños en realidad fue su aniversario de bodas que lo celebramos juntos los 4 en nuestra casa - responde la pelinegra a su nieta - durante la cena ella le dijo que seria padre desde luego que Gohan se emociono igual que tu abuelo Goku , quien quería alguien con quien entrenar

- si como fue cuando nací , como se entero papa

- Fue bastante fuera de lo común en realidad viendo de aquí es bastante normal , tus padres se encontraban en la ceremonia de aniversario del supuesto triunfo de tu abuelo Satan sobre Cell , en ese momento Videl sufre algunas contracciones pero con la cantidad de gente que había ese día fue imposible sacarla en auto tu padre demasiado desesperado se le ocurrió disfrazarse de Gran Saiyaman , pero a mitad de camino tu madre no aguanto mas las alturas y tuvieron que seguir a pie durante media hora hasta llegar a un hospital

- J a ja ja que historia tan chistosa abuela milk pero - dice Pan algo temerosa por la reacción de su abuela - Usted sabe como es que nacen los bebes

- Recuerdas los perros que vimos en el parque que creíste que estaban peleando - dice milk mientras que su nieta asiente con la cabeza - no peleaban hacían bebes y la jirafa que creíste que escupía a su hijo en realidad no era así de esa manera nacen los bebes - responde milk dejando sorprendida a la pequeña Pan que no entendía bien


End file.
